Darkest Knight
"Darkest Knight" is the eighteenth chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. Clark Kent and Peter Parker are sent to Gotham City to interview CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne. The Kingpin also expands his arms smuggling operation in the city which attracts the attention of Gotham's Dark Knight. Meanwhile, Amanda Sefton, Taryn Fujioka, and Paul Andersen are invited to the Xavier Institute to learn their friends' kept secret. Plot Quotes Alfred Pennyworth: Off tonight, sir? I assume you wish me to explain things to Miss Vreeland? Batman: Just tell Ronnie that something came up, again. I already have a date. (as Batman leave on the Batmobile) Alfred Pennyworth: (thinking) Once more, I must explain things to poor Miss Veronica. The burden of children, I suppose. ---- Spider-Man: Hey, Big Blue! Fancy meeting you here! Superman: Just enjoying the scenery. What about you? Spider-Man: Huh? Oh. Right. I'm just...following up on a lead. That, and I hear the hot dogs around here are to die for! ---- Superman: To be honest, we weren't entirely sure you were real, until now. A lot of people think you're a myth. Batman: I could say the same about you. Superman: Point taken. ---- Spider-Man: Whoa...that guy makes Daredevil look nice, and not even he can just disappear like that. (shudders) That is creepy. ---- Robin: I'm Robin, and this is Batgirl. You guys don't need to bother with introductions. Superman: I suppose the 'S' is a dead giveaway. Spider-Man: And who else but me wears red-and-blue pajamas with webs on 'em ---- Batgirl: And like Short-Pants here said, don't let Batman scare you off; he didn't approve of Robin the first few weeks, so I've heard, and he still doesn't want me around! I suppose I've grown on him. Robin: So does cancer. ---- Alfred Pennyworth: I've heard of people being taller or shorter in real life, but this is ridiculous! ---- Superman: Every time I manage to avert one disaster, I hear another one strike. Batman: Stopping one criminal just distracts me from another. Superman: Sounds like we have the same problem. ---- Joker: The name, is Joker! (cackles) And as you can tell, I'm a lot happier! ---- Spider-Man: Whoa, and here I thought guys like Fisk or Doom were as evil as people got... Batman: Joker's an entirely different breed. ---- Spider-Man: Hey, I didn't know the circus was in town! If I'd known, I'd have brought popcorn! Joker: This is my party!! I'' do the streamers around here!! ''(Spider-Man dodges a stream of Joker Gas) Spider-Man: Sheesh! I thought you would have a better sense of humor, Clowny! Joker: Oh, I'm hilarious, Bug-Boy! ---- Joker: My precious gas! Passed! By a bunch of party-poopers! ---- Superman: (to Amanda, Taryn and Paul) It's nice to meet all of you. (Taryn immediately faints) Superman: Was it something I said? Amanda: Probably not. Paul: Okay, Scott. Pay up. Scott: Darn. Jean: What's going on? Paul: A few months ago, I bet Scott that if Taryn ever did meet Superman, she'd faint, while Scott bet that she'd squeal and ask for his autograph. Scott: Serves me right, I guess. ---- Batman: Tell me, Fisk, what kind of enemy is more frightening? The kind you can hear coming? Or the kind you '''can't'?'' Continuity *First appearances of Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, James Gordon, and Joker. Background information *Batman's confrontation with the Kingpin is similar to a scene between Batman and Lex Luthor in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "World's Finest". Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters